


Observation

by Celandine



Series: Dakin/Irwin [26]
Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irwin recognises the signs, in Scripps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

Irwin knows the signs. Of course he does; hasn't he both seen them before, and expressed them himself? The look that lasts just a little too long, flickers away, and returns. The quickening of breath. The angling of the body toward the object of desire.

Scripps exhibits all of these symptoms, mostly toward Dakin – that is no wonder – but to a lesser extent, and to Irwin's surprise, toward himself as well.

He sees what is happening, but does not let it affect his behaviour. Scripps is their guest for dinner tonight, and he has done nothing, said nothing, that can reasonably be challenged. An outside observer, without Irwin's personal interests, would probably notice nothing at all.

Nevertheless Irwin is certain enough of his observations to speak to Dakin later that night, as they are going to bed. Irwin has pulled on his pyjamas after cleaning his teeth, and now slides gratefully under the covers.

Dakin sleeps in just his underwear; he likes the greater freedom, but does not care to be completely exposed, having once years ago been caught that way when a fire alarm went off in his college. He reacts to Irwin's remarks about Scripps with first amusement and then thoughtfulness, saying that if Irwin is right, it would explain a lot. He refuses to elaborate further.

Irwin falls to sleep tonight with a feeling of vague discontent.


End file.
